1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watering nozzle, and more particularly, to an angle adjustable pistol-type watering nozzle with a control member to control operation at any angle.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional watering nozzle known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,716 and comprises a pistol nozzle having a main body with a water conduit extending therethrough. The water conduit has a water outlet in communication therewith. The pistol nozzle has a nozzle head through which the water outlet extends. The pistol nozzle has a sleeve positioned between the main body and the nozzle head. The sleeve has a washer. An adjusting member of a U-shaped construction has two arms. Each of the two arms having fitting hole formed therein. Two locating members each have a locating block. A shaft has a generally spherical portion formed centrally therealong. The spherical portion has a water emission hole. The shaft has retaining grooves formed adjacent respective opposite ends thereof. The shaft has protrusions extending outwardly from respective opposite ends of said shaft. Each of said protrusions has a retaining hole formed therein. Two washers are respectively retained in the retaining grooves of the shaft. The shaft is disposed in the water outlet. The spherical portion of the shaft is in intimate contact with the washer of said sleeve. The protrusions of the shaft are retained respectively within the fitting holes of the adjusting member. The adjusting member and the shaft is retained by the two locating members such that the locating blocks are retained respectively in the retaining holes of the protrusions of the shaft. The shaft is rotatable by the adjusting member so as to align the water emission hole of the shaft with the sleeve.
Another conventional watering nozzle known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,159 and comprises a handle and a spray nozzle head fastened adjustably to a top end of the handle. The top end of the hand is provided with a first fastening seat, whereas the spray nozzle head is provided at an inner end with a second fastening seat. The first fastening seat is provided with a tubular projection and a locating pin. The second fastening seat is provided with a fastening hole and a plurality of locating slots corresponding in location to the locating pin. The first fastening seat is rotatably fastened to the second fastening seat such that the tubular projection of the first fastening seat is rotatably retained in the fastening hole of the second fastening seat, and that the locating pin of the first fastening seat is removably retained in one of the locating slots of the second fastening seat.
Although the first conventional nozzle has an individual control mechanism for controlling the water to be ejected from the nozzle, however, the handle and the nozzle are formed as an one piece so that the users cannot adjust the angle of the nozzle relative to the handle. The second conventional nozzle includes an individual for controlling the angle of the nozzle relative to the handle. Nevertheless, the nozzle cannot be operated when the angle of the nozzle is adjusted.
The present invention intends to provide a watering nozzle wherein nozzle is operated at any angle.